1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal module brightness measurement apparatus and a brightness measurement apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a brightness measurement apparatus for measuring the brightness, chromaticity, and the like of a liquid crystal module has been known for the purpose of, for example, the quality inspection and quality control of a liquid crystal module constituting a liquid crystal display.
Specifically, the brightness measurement apparatus comprises, for example, a placement unit on which a liquid crystal module is placed, and a measurement unit for measuring the brightness, chromaticity, and the like from an upper surface (display surface) of the liquid crystal module placed on the placement unit. The brightness measurement apparatus as described above is designed so that, for example, the position of the measurement unit is fixed and the placement unit is moved to move the liquid crystal module placed on the placement unit in the shorter side direction and the longer side direction. Thus, the brightness, chromaticity, and the like in the entire upper surface (display surface) of the liquid crystal module can be measured.
Along with the recent trend in liquid crystal displays having a larger size, a problem has been caused where a measurement apparatus for measuring predetermined measurement items for components constituting a liquid crystal display also requires a larger size.
Consequently, for example, a measurement apparatus which measures a twist angle, cell gap, and azimuth anchoring energy in the display surface of liquid crystal cells constituting a liquid crystal display, and does not require a larger size even when the liquid crystal cells have a larger size is disclosed (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2000-241292
Of course, the brightness measurement apparatus described above needs to increase in size as the liquid crystal displays become larger in sizes. In particular, in order to measure the entire upper surface (display surface) of the liquid crystal module placed on the placement unit, the brightness measurement apparatus needs to move the liquid crystal module in shorter side direction and longer side direction. Therefore, there is a problem where as the area of liquid crystal module increases, the setting area for the brightness measurement apparatus increases. To solve this problem, a method has been considered in which the placement unit is fixed while the measurement unit is moved in the shorter side direction and the longer side direction of the liquid crystal module placed on the placement unit. However, in order to realize the above-described measurement unit that can be moved in two directions of the shorter side direction and longer side direction of the liquid crystal module, for example, a part supporting the measurement unit must be stronger, which causes a problem of an increased cost in the brightness measurement apparatus.